


Solitaria Navidad

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El 24 de diciembre era una noche triste, y todo lo que deseaba era ir a su sótano, tomar un poco de Bourbon y lijar el bote hasta que de su mente se borrara la fecha y lo perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitaria Navidad

La nieve tenía un efecto especial, principalmente ese día del año. La podía ver caer con suavidad al otro lado de la ventana del piso donde tenían sus cubículos en NCIS. Su escritorio daba hacia la ventana, y por un momento no pudo evitar que su mirada se perdiera entre los copos de nieve, recordando una época muy lejana, cuando salía a jugar con Kelly entre la nieve, y Shannon reía desde el portal.  
   
Desde que ellas se habían ido, le importaba poco la Navidad. Uno de los primeros pleitos con su primera esposa fue cuando se negó a decorar un árbol, y Stephanie, la tercera, nunca entendió por qué debían pasar la noche fuera de casa, pero no preguntaba demasiado.  
   
Ahora no había nadie que preguntara, y tal vez era lo mejor. El 24 de diciembre era una noche triste, y todo lo que deseaba era ir a su sótano, tomar un poco de Bourbon y lijar el bote hasta que de su mente se borrara la fecha y lo perdido.  
   
Ese día habían terminado temprano. McGee se había ido horas antes, había obtenido permiso para irse a mediodía, nada le impediría ese año pasar la navidad con su familia. Tony, tras mirar indeciso a Ziva durante la última media hora, se había ido presumiendo de la magnífica fiesta donde pensaba cenar sin decirle nada de lo que evidentemente quería decir.  
   
Ziva no se había ido todavía.  
   
No parecía tampoco dispuesta a hacerlo pronto. Leía unos papeles y escribía en la computadora, trabajando en un papeleo que no era para nada urgente, y que en muchas ocasiones discutían porque ninguno quería hacer. Parecía muy concentrada en ello, pero Gibbs la conocía lo suficiente para saber que solamente estaba enfocada para que no tuviera oportunidad de decirle nada.  
   
Como si eso funcionara.  
   
-Vete a casa.  
   
No era una sugerencia ni una pregunta, era directamente una orden. Pero sólo ella lo desafiaba todavía.  
   
-Quiero acabar esto.  
   
-Ziva. Regla #11.  
   
La chica levantó la mirada de la pantalla algo confundida, tratando de recordar. Finalmente gruñó, sin dejar los papeles en la mesa.  
   
-Irse a casa cuando el trabajo esté acabado no aplica, Gibbs. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
   
-No ahora. Vamos.  
   
Su tono no daba lugar a réplicas, y era conciente de que ella lo sabía. La oficial Mossad puso los papeles a un lado y de mala gana recogió sus cosas. Él la esperó y fueron en silencio hasta el ascensor.  
   
Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, el silencio se hizo algo incómodo.  
   
-Tú también seguías aquí – señaló ella finalmente.  
   
Gibbs asintió, impasible.  
   
-Otros años no nos hemos ido tan temprano – insistió ella.  
   
-Teníamos trabajo que hacer.  
   
El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellos, mientras Ziva miraba a su alrededor evidentemente molesta. Cuando abrió la boca dispuesta a hacer otro comentario, Gibbs detuvo el ascensor.  
   
-¿Cuál es el problema, David?  
   
Pudo ver cómo el rostro de la chica se volvía de piedra, poniéndose la máscara inalterable que usaba como protección cuando algo la tocaba muy cerca.  
   
Gibbs la conocía muy bien porque tenía una propia.  
   
-No hay problema, Gibbs.  
   
-Ziva…  
   
Hubo algo en la manera de pronunciar su nombre y de inclinarse levemente hacia ella, haciéndola muy conciente de estar en un espacio cerrado con una pared a su espalda, que hizo resquebrajarse la máscara. Tal vez la cercanía, tal vez su presencia, tal vez que deseaba hacerlo y no sabía cómo.  
   
Tal vez porque hablar con Gibbs extrañamente siempre la había aliviado.  
   
-No celebro nada especial, así que tengo tiempo disponible –la mirada de Gibbs la taladró, haciéndola admitir finalmente la verdad-. No tengo ganas de ir a casa.  
   
Nunca se había preguntado realmente qué hacia Ziva en Navidad. Si bien por religión no celebraba nada en especial, siempre había fiestas y cenas a las cuales asistir. Era más una época que una celebración religiosa, así que a una mujer como ella, vivaz, atractiva y divertida no debían faltarle cosas qué hacer.  
   
Sin embargo, la chica que tenía al frente y rehuía su mirada en la oscuridad del elevador era una persona arrancada de su tierra y de su gente en tierra extranjera, perdida entre costumbres que no eran las suyas, viviendo en otro mundo en soledad a pesar de tener a su alrededor mucha compañía.  
   
Era algo que le resultaba tan familiar a pesar de vivir una situación tan distinta, que resultaba doloroso pensarlo. Por ella, por él, por los dos.  
   
La tomó de la barbilla con suavidad, haciéndola verle. Era extraordinario como sus dedos, callosos y lastimados por el trabajo manual de la madera conservaban esa delicadeza.  
   
–Yo tampoco celebro nada.  
   
Por un momento congelado en el tiempo, igual que ese ascensor estaba varado en medio de su descenso, pudieron ver cara a cara las similitudes que les unían. Los dos estaban solos, lejos de quienes alguna vez habían querido y no podían recuperar. Extraños que cargaban la soledad en el alma rodeados de conocidos que celebraban lo que ellos no podían.  
   
La alegría, la compañía, la familia y los amigos. Ambos tenían todo eso y ambos se encontraban incapaces de gozarlo todo el tiempo, porque la lejanía y la pérdida pesaban más; porque la soledad no se alejaba con la compañía.  
   
Ziva lo miró confusa, dividida entre una sonrisa de alivio y unas palabras de consuelo que se sabía incapaz de pronunciar. Sin embargo, Gibbs no le dio oportunidad de pensar demasiado.  
   
Activó de nuevo el ascensor y terminaron de descender.  
   
Muchas cosas quedaron flotando en el aire, todo lo que habían descubierto y todo lo que no habían dicho. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y caminaron al parqueo, guardaron silencio, descubriendo que en la quietud y la presencia de otro solitario, podía haber compañía, deseando que la comprensión no terminara ese día.  
   
El auto de Gibbs estaba primero. Ambos se detuvieron. Él preguntándose si debería y ella ligeramente inquieta, todavía sin deseos de marchar ahí.  
   
-Sígueme a casa – dijo finalmente Gibbs. Firme, tranquilo. No era una orden, pero tampoco era una petición.  
   
Los ojos de Ziva se abrieron mucho, llenos de sorpresa, pero con un brillo indiscutible de emoción empezando a latir.  
   
-Pensé que no celebrábamos nada – le recordó.  
   
Él se encogió de hombros abriendo la puerta de su auto.  
   
-No lo hacemos.  
   
Fue entonces cuando Ziva sonrió.  
   
-¿Quieres apostar quién llegará primero?  
   
Gibbs le sonrió de vuelta, entrando al auto sin contestar.  
   
Lo importante era que llegarían los dos.


End file.
